Generally, it is known to provide location information of items in a shop to a user, such that the user can easily find a product in a shop.
A simple known approach for providing the location information is to use a map including positions of the items offered by the shop. This requires that the shop owner keeps the position information of each item up-to-date, which can be cumbersome, in particular when the shop layout or the product location changes.
Although there exist techniques for providing location information of items, it is generally desirable to improve electronic devices, apparatus and systems in that regard.